


簧色口嗨一则

by Medici_24601



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: 616白罐, Dirty Talk, M/M, 有互攻, 水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medici_24601/pseuds/Medici_24601
Relationships: Tony Stark/Tony Stark
Kudos: 20





	簧色口嗨一则

Tony整根操进去的时候，Anthony忍不住发出一声呜咽般的喘息。男人那根尺寸可观的阴茎一下子把他的屁股都塞满了，几乎留不出让空气进入的余地，于是里面湿软的肠壁像是难以呼吸一般将粗壮的茎身绞紧，不住地吸吮饱满的龟头。

“怎么了？”Tony扣住他的胯骨，手臂上的肌肉由于用力而漂亮的隆起，他狠狠地撞了几个来回之后才开口：“我操到你子宫了吗？”

“……哈。”Anthony无意识的攥紧了手掌下的床单，汗液把他微长的头发黏在额头上，显得他整个人都湿漉漉的，泛着色情的水光。男人回嘴似乎成了某种自然而发的行为，仿佛出厂设定：“你是……不行吗？今天废话怎么……这么多？”

他被Tony顶得话都说不太顺，断断续续地，中间夹杂着并不十分明显的呻吟。银白色的液体战甲顺着他赤裸的胳膊向下流淌。今天Tony搞他搞得格外凶狠，像是要把囊袋也塞进去的力度，报复似的碾过柔软的肠肉和敏感的前列腺。被操开的Anthony几乎不会介意床上的道德问题，快感让他将他其实是被Tony半强迫似的摁在床上操这样的缘由都抛之脑后，寡廉鲜耻的夹着他形状漂亮的屁股叫床。

Tony弯下腰把对方同他一样修剪的整齐又精致的漂亮胡茬舔得湿漉漉的，Anthony则是张开手指将Tony的胸肌整个儿抓在手里，像是把玩女人双乳那般将两侧的肌肉向中间挤出一道沟，被快感充斥的大脑里甚至冒出了下次搞他的时候要把自己的老二挤在中间好好操一操Tony上面那张嘴的淫秽想法。两条结实的大腿大张着，搭在Tony腰上暧昧的蹭着，又骚又浪的在Tony耳边讲些淫词浪句。Anthony玩弄着Tony胸口还未消去红肿与牙印的乳头，那是昨天他趴在Tony身上啃了又咬的结果。

“快点儿……宝贝。”Anthony喉咙里滚出含糊的笑声，夹杂着被操出来的喘息和呻吟。Tony被他夹得有些头昏脑涨，他对某种意义上的自己下手的原因实在是与此有关，Anthony比他操过的任何人都要更紧更热，况且他还湿的要命。绝境在一定程度上改变了他们的身体，被操得多了，能为了Tony湿润也并非是什么意料之外的事情。“你不是说……唔嗯，……要操到我子宫里面去吗？”

他听见Tony嘟囔了一声并不算太文明的脏话，旋即猛然粗暴起来的操弄差点儿让Anthony那颗绝世聪明的好脑袋撞在床头柜上。Anthony泄愤似的用屁股更用力的吸他的阴茎，让那根像是被烧红的铁棍的肉棒早点交代在他身体里，这样他就好嘲笑Tony射得太快。不过他盘算的那些小点子总是难以达成，尤其是当他想算计Tony的时候。

“你有吗？”Tony咬着他耳朵往里面吹气：“你生一个看看？我射给你的还少吗？”

“试试？”Anthony挑衅似的扭着腰让那根性器搞得更深一点：“看看到底是谁不争气？”


End file.
